


A Wind Alive In The Valley

by A_Little_Bit_of_Everything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Angst, Blacksmith!Jack Pattillo, Bro-trothed If You Will, But Are Just Bros, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Farmer!Geoff Ramsey, King!Alfredo Diaz, King!Michael Jones, Knight!Fiona Nova, M/M, Mage!Jeremy Dooley, Magic, Michael and Lindsay Are Betrothed, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Princess!Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Revolution, Rogue!Gavin Free, Royal Consult!Trevor Collins, Royal Messenger!Matt Bragg, They/Them Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything
Summary: When his kingdom is overthrown and his parents killed, Prince Michael Jones of Predora must gather an army to take back his kingdom. He has lost so much and must be careful of who he trusts on his journey to take his rightful place on the throne. The new king, Raphael, has power beyond what anyone has seen before. It will take a miracle for them to defeat him. But they may just be able to do it.
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz/Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Fiona Nova, Matt Bragg/Gavin Free, Trevor Collins/Jeremy Dooley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `What's meant for you will stay yours`  
> -j.b.

Matt ran through the halls of the castle, his chest heaving with the effort of his breath.

He burst through the doors of the throne room and was immediately greeted by guards yelling for him to stop. But he paid them no mind, instead heading straight for the throne and drops to his knee in front of the king. “Your highness, I have urgent news from the Kingdom of Predora.”  
  
“What’s happened?” The king asked, his voice was steady and clear but Matt had been a messenger long enough to pick up on the worry in his voice. Prince Alfredo also looked up from where he was speaking with one of the knights. 

“There was an attack. The king and queen were overthrown.” 

“And the prince? Is there news of him?”

Matt hesitated before looking up at the king. “It’s not known if he survived.” 

The king’s face turns morose as he nods at Matt. “We’ll send aid to the kingdom at once, and start a search for Prince Michael, we must find him before Raphael does.” 

Matt nods and rushes out to relay the message. 

Alfredo looks at his father uneasily. “Father, what would happen to Prince Michael if Raphael finds him before we do?” 

Alfredo’s father sighs and looks at his son, the soon-to-be king, he wished there had been peace when he took the throne. But things could never be easy. And it seemed that Alfredo would have to learn that the difficult way. “If we don’t find the boy, I fear Raphael will kill him.” 

As news spread so did rumors. Some believed that Prince Michael had been killed in the attack. They believed the kingdom was lost forever and Raphael would be the new king, until the impending war with the Kingdom of Silux took him off the throne. 

Others speculated that the prince was just rallying soldiers, that he was ready to take his kingdom back. 

The truth was found in a small farmhouse. With a blacksmith and farmer. And a young man at their table, kept safely tucked away from prying eyes. They were the only ones who knew he was there, for now at least. They would get the young prince to proper help. But first came rest, and breakfast. He had been through so much.

The least they could do was offer him comfort and a warm meal before sending him out to the wolves.


	2. Nothing But Pain On The Edge Of The Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen`  
> -D.H. Lawrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post of 2021 yall

Michael sat and stared at the kitchen table in front of him. Although it was smaller than any of the tables Michael had ever sat at, it was clearly made with love. His father would likely have complimented the craftsmanship of it, but he’d never get the opportunity to see it. He’d never get the chance to meet the men who had saved his son’s life. He’d never see Michael take the throne...

A hand is set on Michael’s shoulder, and he looks up. Geoff looks down at him with pity. No one has ever looked at him like that before. No one had ever pitied him when he was Prince Michael. But now he was just Michael, wasn’t he? His family was gone. He was just another orphaned son. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay here as long as you need, Your Highness. We’ve made sure that Jack and I are the only ones who know you’re here.” Geoff says gently. The concern in his voice makes Michael’s stomach turn slightly. There’s no one left who really cares about him as anything more than the heir to the throne. 

“Thank you, but umm, you can just call me Michael… I don’t feel much like a prince anymore.” Michael doesn’t feel much like anything now. Just another no one sat at a commoner’s dining table. 

Geoff gives a half smile and pats Michael’s shoulder before sitting in a chair next to him. “If that’s what you’d like, Michael, but you should know you’re still our prince, and, I guess, now our king.”

“I’m not The King!” Michael snaps, slamming his hands on the table, “My father is The King. He should be here to take back the kingdom, not me! I’m not ready...he still had so much he needed to teach me...” 

Jack comes in before anything else can be said, working to deescalate the situation. “Alright, who’s ready for breakfast? We have fresh eggs and steak; I think I also have some beets that are ready for harvesting.” 

Michael considers refusing the offer, but Jack and Geoff had saved his life. And even if Geoff was a bit tactless, he had been nothing but kind to Michael.

_“You have to eat, darling. You need your strength.” His mother’s voice whispers in the back of his mind._

He swallows down his anger and looks up at Jack, “That sounds great. Thank you, both of you. You’ve put yourselves in a great amount of danger helping me.” 

“Of course, you’ll have our help for as long as you want it.” Geoff pauses, choosing his next words carefully, “Your father was a great king. I’m sorry that you lost him. I’m sorry for everything you’ve lost.”

_He’s sorry, my family is dead and all he can say is he’s sorry._ Michael thinks angrily. _It isn’t his fault, what else is there to say to a loss as great as mine?_

“How about you come to the garden and help me pick some beets, Michael. Some fresh air might help clear your mind.” Jack offers kindly. 

Michael had never picked a vegetable in his life, and surely Jack had to know that. But he guessed there were stranger things happening than a prince picking beets in a commoner’s garden. So he follows Jack out to the back garden. It’s lined in with cobblestone walls that have moss steadily overtaking them. A chicken wanders up to Michael and clucks at him inquisitively. 

“Don’t mind them. The chicks act like we don’t feed them, but Geoff spoils the little bastards.” Jack’s words are laced with affection, and it makes Michael suspect that he doesn’t actually mind Geoff feeding the chickens more than necessary. “He means well,” Jack goes on as he leads Michael to the large patch of the yard that is covered with crops, “Geoff just doesn’t always think things through before he says them. We can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through. You don’t deserve all this weight on your shoulders. I don’t envy the struggles you’ll face.”

The way Jack says it makes it seem like the only option is for Michael to become king. And maybe there was no other option. If Michael didn’t fight for his claim to the throne than the people of Predora, _his people_ , would suffer. “How will I take the kingdom back? The powers Raphael has...I’ve never seen anything like it before. What if I fail?”

Jack is quiet for a moment, before turning to face Michael. “You won’t be facing this fight alone; you’ll have allies that will stand with you. I have faith in you, Prince Michael. But for today, let’s try to focus on small things, like picking these beets for our breakfast.” 

Breakfast passes over without incident. Jack and Geoff bicker with the same soft affection Michael used to see in his mother and father. Jack is just gathering their plates when a knock is heard at the door. 

All three men snap into high alert, Geoff grabbing a sword that was leaned against the wall. Jack grabs Michael without saying anything and ushers him into the small kitchen cupboard. Michael can just barely see through the crack in the door, where he can make out a figure in a dark cloak entering the house. 

“Were you followed at all?” Geoff asks gruffly, ”I swear to God if you brought monsters or any other trouble, I’ll kill you myself.”  
  


“I wasn’t followed; I used an invisibility potion to be sure of it.” He assures Geoff. “Now is it true? Is he really here?” 

Michael can’t see what happens next, but a moment later the cupboard is opening. 

“It’s safe to come out. It’s only a friend who might be able to help us.” Jack says before stepping aside. 

Michael steps out hesitantly and the figure gasps softly. He lowers his hood to reveal a face that is familiar to Michael. “Trevor? Holy fuck, I thought you were...I didn’t think anyone survived the attack.”

Trevor steps forward and gently grips Michael by the shoulders, “I’m so sorry, Michael. I tried to get everyone out...I tried so hard…” 

Michael holds Trevor’s arm softly. He can see the pain in Trevor’s eyes. The same ghosts haunt both of them now. “I’m glad you’re alive.” 

“And I came to help. I’ve been working inside the castle; I know Raphael’s plans. I can help you save the kingdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ro for beta reading this for me <3


	3. Be An Echoing Hymn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `Now is no time to think of what you do not have. Think of what you can do with what there is.`  
> -Ernest Hemingway

“His magic is more powerful than anything I’ve seen. We can’t even stand a chance without a mage that matches his power.” Trevor says, his head in his hands. “Raphael knows that. So he’s started ordering any magic users to be executed.” The air around the small table gets heavy as Trevor speaks.

Geoff shoots Jack a grim look. Jack takes Geoff’s hand and squeezes it gently. “We have a friend who might be able to help. He’s a powerful mage. Either way he’ll need a warning that he’s in danger.”

Trevor nods, “If he’s nearby warn him quickly; Raphael is organizing his soldiers to hunt down any in the area.” 

“He’s in the dark oak forests. We’ll have to leave right away to get there by the end of tomorrow.” Geoff says.

“I’m afraid I can’t come with you, I have to get back to the castle before my presence is missed.” Trevor informs them, standing and putting his cloak back on. He turns to Michael and pulls him out of his seat into a hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save your family, but I promise to spend the rest of my life helping you fix this. Don’t lose faith in me.” 

Michael pulls back and looks at Trevor with a deep sadness in his eyes. “This isn’t your fault, Trevor. I won’t lose faith in you; you’ve helped me so much and risked your life by coming here. You’re a great ally. My father knew that, and so do I.”

Trevor looks torn between wanting to accept the compliment and denying that he was a good ally. In the end, he simply bowed his head a little before walking out the door with his hood up to obscure his face. 

“I’ll start packing for the journey to see Jeremy.” Geoff sighed as he stood up from the table.    
  


“Do you think we should both go? The dark oak forest can be dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt out there.” Jack worries aloud. 

“One of us has to stay here and take care of the house and animals.”

“I’ll go with him.” Michael pipes up. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. If anyone recognizes you...it’s dangerous.” Geoff says. 

“Geoff, if he can help save my kingdom… I should be the one to ask for his aid.” Michael takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I don’t want to be seen as a king who will let other’s risk their lives for me. I want people to see that I will stand with them if I’m back on the throne.”

Jack and Geoff share a look before Geoff nods at Michael. “Very well. We’ll set out within the hour.” 

Michael and Geoff step out the door with bags full of supplies on their backs. Michael is wearing a set of spare leather armor that Jack had found in one of their chests, while Geoff is wearing a nicer set of iron armor. 

“Michael, I want you to have this,” Jack hands Michael a diamond sword, “I just finished it.” 

“Jack…” Michael takes the sword, feeling the heft of its sturdy hilt and long blade, “This is amazing, thank you.”

“Wait, why does he get the new sword? I’m the one who got you those diamonds!” Geoff is trying to sound offended, but it’s undercut by him smiling at Jack. 

“Well, when  _ you _ become the king, I’ll give you a diamond sword.” Jack says and presses a quick kiss to Geoff’s lips. “Come home safe.”    
  


Geoff laughs softly. “I always come back fine. Wait for me?”

“Always.” 

Michael almost feels like he’s intruding on this affectionate moment, but it’s over just as quickly as it began. They can see Jack stood on the steps as they walked off into the forest. 

It’s quiet as they travel down the curving path through the oak trees. The sun is hanging high in the sky, giving them a few more hours before monsters start crawling out of the dark corners of the earth to roam free. 

“So, this mage friend of yours. Do you truly think he’ll be able to help?” 

Geoff doesn’t answer for a moment, sighing before finally speaking. “I hope so. The thing about Jeremy is he’s a bit... _ eccentric _ . He’s into some dark magic bullshit that I don’t understand. But we’ve been friends for a long time.” 

Michael nods. “I trust your judgement; if you believe he’ll help then, I’m willing to plead my case to him.” 

“I appreciate your faith in me, Michael. I know I was more than slightly unsympathetic this morning. You must be carrying a truly unimaginable amount of grief over losing your family.” 

“I understand. You’re worried about what comes next. If I don’t step up now, then people will suffer and die. The time will come for grieving when the fight is won.” Michael says.  _ ‘I miss my mother.’  _ He leaves out. He swallows those emotions down and lets them sit heavy in his stomach. 

“There’s always time for grieving, son.” Geoff says gently. 

Michael clenches his fist around the hilt of his sword. He can’t think about grief. If he does consider grieving his parents, he’s afraid he’ll drown in all the hurt. “What about you? Have you ever lost anyone?” It comes out more accusatory than Michael meant it to. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.

Geoff just smiles sadly and nods, “I have. I lost my mother and father when I was about your age.”

“Oh…sorry.”

“It’s okay. I miss them every day. Jack and I had only just gotten married. I didn’t really process it for a long time; I just wanted to move on as quickly as possible, so I didn’t have to think about how much I missed them. But it only made things worse. Having Jack helped though. He took care of me while I was going through a really rough spot.” 

They stay silent for several moments, before Michael breaks the silence. “I was betrothed to a princess in a nearby kingdom,” he starts, “My mother loved talking about it. She was so excited for me to get married; she promised to find me the perfect clothes for the wedding. ‘It’s nearly as important as the day you’re crowned king, Mikey’.” Michael pitches his voice higher when he quotes his mother. It makes him smile for a second as Geoff laughs, before his face falls again. “But she’ll never see that wedding now, if it ever happens.” 

Geoff stops walking and places a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss, Michael.” 

Michael looks down at the fading dirt path, unsure of what to say.

“We’ll camp here for the night; we don’t want to get caught in the dark oak forest after dark. It’s dangerous enough during the day.”

So they set up a small campfire and blankets that Jack had packed for them. They ate bread in a comfortable silence, trying to ignore the growl of monsters from the shadows of the looming trees in the distance. 


	4. Shadows Lurking Close Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `Those who escape hell however never talk about it and nothing much bothers them after that.`  
> -Charles Bukowski

_ The castle is completely empty. Michael stands in the throne room alone. He hears a woman scream and whips towards the noise.  _

_ “Mother? Is that you?” He calls out.  _

_ “Michael! Help, please!” The voice yells back.  _

_ Michael runs in the direction of her voice, but the hallway keeps getting longer. He can’t reach the end of it. Monsters start coming out of the darkness and block his path.  _

_ “Michael! Michael, help!” _

Michael jolts awake and scrambles for the sword laying beside him. 

“Michael! Michael, are you alright?” Geoff says, keeping some distance between him and Michael. 

Michael’s chest is heaving as he takes in his surroundings. The sun is just beginning to rise, giving the forest an orange glow. There are no monsters close by, the sound of skeletons burning a barely there whisper in the distance. Michael wipes a hand over his face and heaves a stuttering breath. “Sorry, I was just...sorry.” 

Geoff shakes his head and sits back down on the ground. “It’s alright.” The campfire smolders between them as Michael tries to catch his breath. 

“So,” Michael starts once he’s caught his breath, “How much farther until we get to your mage’s home?”

There’s a moment of hesitation between them as Geoff seems to weigh whether he should ask Michael what the fuck just happened. He lets out a breath, “We should be there by the afternoon.”

They packed up the campfire and stared up at the towering dark oak trees. The trees are so thickly packed that sun is barely able to reach through. Michael grips his sword tighter. “There are gonna be monsters in there, aren’t there?” 

“Most likely, there’ll be less the closer to Jeremy’s tower we get.” Geoff says, taking the lead into the forest. “Stay close. There isn’t a path, and it’s really fucking easy to get lost.” 

Michael nods and takes a step closer to Geoff. Twigs snap beneath their feet as they walk. The bushes rustle to their left and a creeper slowly lumbers out. It hisses as it approaches. Michael raises his sword and swings. The creeper staggers back before hissing again, charging Michael and flashing as a warning. 

“Michael, careful!” Geoff calls out, brandishing his own sword against a zombie that had stalked out of the trees. 

Michael tries to take a step backwards, but loses his footing and falls back onto the ground. The creeper flashes again before exploding. Twigs, dirt, and grass go flying and Michael raises his arm to shield his face. Before he can get back to his feet, there’s a sharp pain in his shoulder that knocks him back onto the ground. He looks at the arrow lodged in his right shoulder, blood flowing steadily out and soaking his shirt. 

Geoff stabs the zombie he was fighting one last time. He looks over at Michael and rushes over. “Fuck, come on, Michael. We have to get you out of here.” An arrow whizzes past them and lodges in the ground. The skeleton clambers out of the shadows toward Geoff and Michael. It loads another arrow and takes aim. “Come on, we have to just run for Jeremy’s place.” Geoff says as he pulls Michael to his feet. More monsters stalk toward them as Geoff leads them through the woods. 

Michael swings his sword as best he can at a spider that gets too close. “Oh fuck!” Michael cries out and collapses as another arrow buries itself in his thigh. 

“Fuck, fuck, goddamn it.” Geoff curses as he helps Michael up, supporting most of Michael’s weight. 

The trees get thinner as they break into a clearing with a huge tower in the middle. Geoff has to practically drag Michael to the door. “Jeremy, get your ass down here!” Geoff yells and bangs his fist against the door. “I swear to god if you don’t open this fucking door, I’ll kick it down again.”    
  
“Alright! I’m here, don’t break my fucking door, asshole.” The door swings open and Jeremy’s eyes immediately fall on Michael. “Holy shit, what happened to him?” 

“We got surrounded by monsters on the way here. You mind letting us in, or are you gonna let the future king fucking bleed out on your front step?” Geoff doesn’t wait for Jeremy to respond and pushes his way inside. Michael winces and leans against the wall once they’re inside.    
  


Jeremy’s eyebrows draw together. “What do you mean, ‘future king’? I heard that all the people in the Predora’s castle were executed.”

Geoff laughs a little and shakes his head. “Not all of them. Jeremy, may I introduce you to Prince Michael Jones, the true king of Predora.” 

“Well, fuck me. Stay here. I have some health potions in here somewhere.” Jeremy says and starts sifting through chests that are lining the walls. The room is filled with the clatter of glass bottles hitting together as Jeremy continues searching. “Pull the arrows out. Trust me, you don’t want them in there when you take the potion.”    
  


Michael groans and lets his head fall back against the wall. “This is gonna fucking suck.” He grasps the shaft of the arrow in his shoulder and takes a deep breath before pulling. He grits his teeth around a cry of pain as the head of the arrow tears through his shoulder. It finally comes free with a sickening squelch of blood. Michael’s chest heaves as he drops the arrow. “Fucking hell, I hope that potion is strong.” 

“It is, don’t you worry. I brewed it myself.” Jeremy reassures him, now holding a bottle of shimmering pink liquid. 

Geoff puts his hand on Michael’s uninjured shoulder as a comfort. “Come on, let’s get that other arrow out of you and then Jeremy’s potion will fix you up.” 

Michael nods slightly, light-headed from blood loss. He grips the arrow in his leg and repeats the process. 

When the arrow is finally freed Jeremy hands over the bottle. “One potion of regeneration for you, Your Highness.” 

Michael uncorks the bottle and chokes down the liquid. The viscous concoction clings to Michael’s throat, and he coughs and gags through it. But despite the unpleasant experience of drinking it, Michael immediately feels the potion taking effect. His skin knits itself back together, leaving no evidence of the injury aside from light pink scars. 

“Thank you,” Michael breathes out. “I appreciate you healing me. I hope to one day repay you for this.” 

“It’s no trouble. But I gotta ask: why are you two here? Shouldn’t you be getting back to Predora to take back the crown?” Jeremy asks. 

“We came because you’re in danger. Raphael is having all mages executed; If you stay here, you’ll be found and killed.” Geoff explains.

Jeremy doesn’t have much of an outward reaction, but he mutters a quiet, “Well, shit.”


	5. Leave Your Shaded Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need to share our wars."  
> -Nayyirah Waheed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Jeremy and Trevor did not start out as a couple, but they sure are now.

Jeremy looks around his tower. “Are we sure they know I’m out here? I mean, I like to keep a low profile.”

“Jeremy,” Geoff says in an unimpressed tone, “I know you like to believe you’re some fucking mysterious blood mage, but literally everyone in the village knows you’re out here. You fucking came and bought mushrooms just last week.”

“Alright, point taken. But where am I supposed to go exactly? I can’t leave all my work here.”

Michael stands up from where he’s sat on the floor. “We didn’t only come to warn you; truthfully, we- _ I _ need your help. Raphael was able to steal my kingdom because of the magic he uses. It’s unlike anything I’ve seen before.” 

“So?” Jeremy says, leaning back on the table behind him, “How can I help you with that?”

“You’re a mage. If you were to fight beside me, we might have a chance at winning.” 

Jeremy looks over at Geoff, “And I’m guessing you’re already all in on this idea?” 

“I am. People will die if we don’t do this, more people than have already died.” Geoff says and stands unwavering beside Michael. “I won’t rest until our true king is on the throne. It’ll go a fuck ton faster if you’re on board.” 

“Do you guys even have a plan?” Jeremy asks incredulously, “Because it’s gonna take more than one mage to defeat Raphael.” 

“Silux has already declared war on Raphael. If I go to The King, I’ll have an entire kingdom's support. And if I send word to Princess Lindsay of Eselum, they’ll send aid.” Michael says confidently. He hasn’t seen Lindsay in months, but he knew they would send him help. 

Geoff nods as Michael speaks. “And for the record, it isn’t just me who’s behind this. Jack is all in on this. So is Trevor.”

Jeremy’s eyes suddenly snap up to Geoff, “Trevor is alive? Why isn’t he here with you? That son of a bitch, I haven’t heard from him in months.” 

“He’s in Predora still. He agreed to help us by giving us information from inside the kingdom.” 

“Are you fucking insane!? If he’s found out, they’ll kill him! I’m going to get his ass out of there right now.” Jeremy snaps, grabbing for a deep red cloak that’s hung over the back of a chair. 

Geoff gently puts his hand on Jeremy’s wrist. “If you do that, him and a lot of other people are guaranteed to die; but if you come with us, we can stop all of it.” 

Jeremy’s fists clenched in the fabric of his cloak as he sighed. “Fine, I’m in. I’ll help you kill the bastard, but _only_ _if_ we find a way to protect Trevor while he’s in the castle.”

Michael nods firmly, “I completely agree, Trevor is my friend as well, and I don’t wish to see anything happen to him.” 

Something passes over Jeremy’s eyes when Michael calls Trevor his friend. It’s gone as quickly as it appeared and Michael decided to hold on to his questions for later. 

“Alright then, let me pack some of my shit up and I’ll be ready to go.” Jeremy says, grabbing bottles and random ingredients out of chests. He’s muttering to himself as he goes. Michael can’t quite make out the words, but he notices some objects on the shelves glow and shake before Jeremy picks them up and stores them in his chest. The chest isn’t like the normal wood chests Michael has seen before. It’s made of a dull purple material and instead of opening from the top, it appears to twist apart of its own accord and hover open.

“What kind of chest is that? I’ve never seen anything similar to it.” 

“It’s not a chest, technically; it’s a shulker box. I can fill it and then break the box without dropping anything inside. Getting to the End to make them was a bitch, but it’s worth it.” Jeremy says without pausing in packing things for the coming journey. 

Michael’s eyebrows raise in shock at how casually Jeremy talks about going to the End. The list of questions Michael has about Jeremy keeps growing every time he opens his mouth. “You’ve been to the End?” 

Jeremy shrugs slightly, “Eh, I did or I didn’t.” 

Well that answered absolutely fucking nothing. Michael looks to Geoff, hoping to see the same amount of confusion that he feels. Only to find Geoff looking completely unaffected by this information. 

He looks up at Michael and shrugs at his bewilderment. “I  _ did _ warn you he was an eccentric dude.” 

Michael makes a pained noise and rubs a hand over his face in frustration. 

“Alright, I’m ready to go,” Jeremy says, seemingly oblivious to Michael’s growing confusion. The last thing he picks up is an amulet of some kind; the dark stone in the middle crackles with magic, red sparks filling the surrounding air. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? It’ll be sunset soon and personally I don’t want to be shot by skeletons again today.” Michael tries to keep the nervousness from showing in his voice. He wasn’t worried about some simple skeletons. But his shoulder ached slightly as he thought about going out there. 

Jeremy laughs, “The monsters won’t be a problem, trust me.”

Michael almost argues the point, but if he’s going to work with Jeremy to take back his kingdom, he needs to put his trust in him. But also he gets the feeling that arguing with Jeremy will just end in him being frustrated. “Very well, if you’re sure that it will be safe.” 

Jeremy leads the way out of the tower and into the surrounding forest. He takes a lantern off the wall lining his tower, looking back one last time. “You owe me big time for this. I haven’t left my tower long term in years.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you can fuckin’ sulk about it when we kill the evil tyrant trying to murder half the kingdom.” Geoff tells him. 

Michael isn’t paying much attention to their conversation, eyes locked on a creeper standing about fifteen feet from them. It stands and stares for a moment, watching them before seeming to catch sight of Jeremy and turning to run back into the tree line. 

_ What the actual fuck was that? _

He tries to push it from his mind as a one off thing. But as they walk he notices every monster in the area actively fleeing from them. Or, more specifically, from Jeremy. 

“Okay, how the fuck are you doing that? I’ve never seen mobs run from someone like this. The closest thing to it is cats chasing off creepers, but nothing close to this.” 

“Oh, you know,” is Jeremy’s only response.

Michael sighs. This is going to be a very long journey. 


End file.
